


Guardian Demon

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Guardian Demon

Everyone has a guardian angel, however due to a clerical error a demon was assigned to you. And not just any demon, you had the King of Hell as your protector. It wasn’t always ideal, but at least you could say it was unique.

Because you knew what you were doing and could defend yourself, it wasn’t very often that you found yourself in need of Crowley’s protection. But that didn’t stop the demon king from popping in every now and then to flirt with you.

  
You didn’t know exactly when it changed for you but you eventually found yourself enjoying his flirtations, and to his surprise you even flirted back.

  
It had been a couple years since you had needed Crowley for any real assistance, so he was taken off guard when he heard you call out for him while he was conducting a meeting.

Quickly dismissing his demons, he followed your call to find you passed out in an old parking lot, two angels circling you, blades drawn.

  
His eyes flashed red as he drew his own blade, catching the first angel off guard and stabbing him through the chest. The second angel attacked, and Crowley was able to dodge the blow. The angel turned back to you instead, raising his blade to finish the job.

  
Crowley charged, knocking the angel off balance with his speed and stabbing him through the heart.

  
He had just returned his blade to his pocket when he heard you stirring. He turned to see you opening your eyes. “Hey Champ.”

  
“What happened?” you asked, feeling the back of your head.

  
“Angels,” Crowley replied. “I took care of them. Are you okay?”

  
You nodded slowly, moving to stand up. Crowley quickly assisted, taking your arm to help you stay balanced. “Easy.”

  
“Thank you. For coming. I wasn’t sure if you would hear me call.”

  
“I will always hear you call Y/N, you know that. I’ll always be here.”

  
“Because you are my guardian demon,” you said.  
Crowley moved closer, brushing the hair out of your eyes. “Yes. And because I care for you, a great deal.”

  
“I care for you too,” you whispered.

  
“No need to keep it quiet Dove. Tell the world how much you love your king.”

  
You rolled your eyes. “Crowley?”

  
“Hmmmm?”

  
“Shut up and kiss me!”

 

 


End file.
